


Not a Costume

by wizardinblack



Series: Requests [2]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Rimming, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-07
Updated: 2013-10-07
Packaged: 2017-12-28 18:33:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/995162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wizardinblack/pseuds/wizardinblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bertholdt thinks Reiner's Halloween costume is ridiculous, only it isn't a Halloween costume.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not a Costume

**Author's Note:**

> Anon on tumblr requested I write a fic where Bertholdt fucks Reiner while he's wearing women's lingerie, so here it is!

The apartment was quiet when Bertholdt shut the door behind him. He shrugged off his coat, toed off his shoes, and tossed his keys onto the end table in the entry hallway.

“Reiner?” He called out. He had gotten home from work early; ready to get prepared for the Halloween party he and Reiner were going to later tonight. Reiner should be home, Bertholdt thought to himself, but it was eerily quiet.

“Reiner?” He called again, heading to their bedroom door and slowly opening it.

“Bertholdt! Y-you’re home early!” Reiner stood next to their bed, in front of the full-length mirror hanging on their closet door. He smiled sheepishly at him, as if to ignore the fact that he was, and Bertholdt had to blink a couple times to make sure he wasn’t seeing things, wearing women’s lingerie. 

“Reiner?” Bertholdt questioned, slowly entering the room and looking the other man up and down. He was wearing a sheer transparent pink nightgown, barely covering his ass, that had fluffy pink trim on the edges, and underneath Bertholdt could see he was wearing tiny pink panties, barely enough fabric to cover his bulge, even without being hard.

“You’re not wearing that to the party are you?” Bertholdt mumbled, gesturing weakly to his ensemble, still in shock at the sight.

Reiner shook his head, “no, I’m being a vampire tonight.”

He pointed past Bertholdt and the tall man turned, seeing a long black cape hanging on their bedroom door. When he turns back to Reiner, a look of confusion plastered on his face, the other man is ducking his head and rubbing the back of his neck.

“I, uh, wanted to surprise you.”

Bertholdt clears his throat, walking closer to him, “well, I am surprised.”

Reiner sends him a cocky smirk as Bertholdt approaches him, the taller man reaching his hands out to touch the delicate fabric. He pulls Bertholdt closer, wrapping his arms around him and kissing him, “a good surprise right?”

Bertholdt hums into the kiss and then pulls away, smiling, “you look ridiculous.”

Reiner chuckles, not taking offence, and pulls him into another kiss, more forceful this time, tongue pushing into his mouth and battling for dominance. As their kiss got more heated, their hot breaths mingling into each other’s mouths as they panted, Reiner moved a hand between them, roughly palming Bertholdt’s growing erection through his jeans.

“Most not look that ridiculous,” he teases, moving his mouth along Bertholdt’s jaw and down his neck.

Bertholdt just groans in response, rolling his hips into his hand.

Then Reiner pulls away, causing the tall man to whimper, and he crawls onto the bed, ass up and facing Bertholdt. 

He looks over his shoulder at the other man, “come on Bertl, I know you want to fuck my ass in these panties.”

For emphasis he shakes his hips a little bit, and Bertholdt gulps, face completely red. The night gown was hiked up, the fluffy trim resting just on his lower back, the tiny underwear he was wearing just barely covering his crack, leaving his large full ass cheeks bare.

Bertholdt doesn’t say anything as he kneels on the floor so he’s eye level with Reiner’s ass. He reaches his hands up, kneading the flesh there, spreading his cheeks and watching in awe as the thin strip of sheer pink fabric shifted over his hole, causing Reiner to release a low groan. Bertholdt had to admit; his ass did look good in these panties.

He leans forward, dragging his tongue over the fabric, feeling its delicate thin texture acting as a barrier between his tongue and Reiner’s hole, which twitched from the contact. Reiner gasps, gripping at the bed sheets as Bertholdt continued to lick at his hole over the fabric, creating an agonizing teasing tickling sensation. Bertholdt pushes his tongue in, stretching the fabric and entering the tight ring of muscles as best he could despite the obstruction.

“S-shit, Bertholdt,” Reiner grunts, pushing his ass back against his mouth.

Then, Bertholdt pulls away, producing a whine from Reiner, and then tugs the thin sliver of fabric to the side, choosing not to take the panties off completely, and instead getting them out of the way so he can lick at his entrance directly.

Reiner groans, grinding his ass back against Bertholdt’s face as Bertholdt eagerly laps at his hole, sticking his tongue in and out, then removing it to circle it, and repeating. Then, he moves a hand between Reiner’s legs, palming his erection over the thin fabric, causing Reiner to moan loudly.

“B-Bertholdt,” he pants, “A-ah, fuck me now, p-please.”

Bertholdt obliges, pulling away and wiping drool from his chin. He stands up, slipping a finger easily into Reiner to stretch him out more. He adds a second quickly as he leans over to their nightstand and pulls out a bottle of lube. Reiner rocks his hips against Bertholdt’s fingers as he slicks up his cock, trying to be as quick as possible, feeling painfully hard himself.

He removes his fingers and places himself at Reiner’s entrance. Reiner groans in anticipation, pushing his hips back.

“Do it, Bertl,” he grunts, “fuck me.”

They both moan loudly, letting out a long gasp of overwhelming pleasure, as Bertholdt pushes himself in completely, setting a fast pace from the start, knowing how Reiner likes it.

Reiner eagerly meets his thrusts and Bertholdt breathes heavily, sliding his hands up Reiner’s back, slipping his fingers under the sheer fabric, loving the way it looks on his pale skin, flushed with arousal, and watching his muscles shift under it. He grips his waist, fucking him hard and deep and fast, both of them moaning and panting like mad.

“A-ah R-Reiner,” Bertholdt grips him tighter, his rhythm faltering as he gets close to finishing.

“Yes, fuck yeah Bertl,” Reiner moans back, dropping his body weight onto one arm so he can reach a hand under himself to jerk himself off, “f-fuck Bertl, I’m gonna a-aahh!”

Bertholdt fucks him faster as Reiner cums, pumping his cock and milking it, spurting onto their bed sheet. Bertholdt pulls out, so not to over stimulate him, and grips his own cock, stroking it while still holding tightly onto Reiner’s waist, and letting out breathy gasps, “f-fuck R-Reiner, ah!”

When he cums, it’s all over Reiner’s pretty little pink panties, and after the moment passes Reiner groans.

“You got them dirty. Now I can’t wear them to the party,” absentmindedly he pulls them off, throwing them to the floor.

“What?” Bertholdt stutters, barely having recovered from his post orgasmic high, “I thought you were going as a vampire!”

Reiner turns over, lying on the bed, pushing aside the dirty sheet, and tugging at Bertholdt’s arm to pull him down with him, “I’m kidding Bertl. This is for your eyes only.”

Bertholdt smiles as he gives him a tiny peck on the lips, before pulling away, “we should take a shower before the party.”

Reiner tugs him back down, wrapping his arms tightly around him and nuzzling his face into his chest, “nah, later. Let’s take a nap now.”

Bertholdt rolls his eyes, but ultimately gives in, getting comfortable on the bed and closing his eyes snuggled next to his boyfriend, still in his pink girly nightgown.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked it! If you want you can go on my profile and find my tumblr where you can send me requests as well.


End file.
